There are a variety of different types and styles of lighters that are typically referred to as cigarette or cigar lighters. Examples of lighters are found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,725 to Lee and 6,632,082 to Smith. Although these lighters are effective for the lighting of cigars or cigarettes they are not as effective for lighting a pipe where is advisable to direct the flame downwardly into the pipe bowl. Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved lighter construction that, although useable for lighting cigars and cigarettes, is particularly adapted for lighting pipes.